


wishes for a fallen star

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other crewmates make brief cameos, a generous helping of angst, archangel cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Months after the battle at Canaan, Sandalphon and Djeeta are still coming to terms with the loss of their friend. One day, Djeeta receives an ornate spear unlike anything she's ever seen--and though Sandalphon recognizes it, this raises more questions than it solves...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Paradise Lost; Sandalphon and Djeeta have been helping each other through the loss of their mutual friend and have grown fairly close in the process. It didn't end up having a lot of shippy stuff in it, but I did write this with the assumption that they would eventually end up together romantically, one way or another. (and/or with Lucio in the mix, because who needs love triangles when you can just date all the boys)
> 
> This is also not strictly in-line with established canon timelines; it’s more based on events in the order I experienced them as a player.
> 
> Mostly, I wrote this bc rolling Lucio after Paradise Lost left me wondering how that would play out. I spent hours poring over lore for this and I *think* I’ve managed to synthesize the various moving parts into a headcanon that makes sense… that said, all my hard work will probably be completely destroyed next time there’s a primal-centric event and/or Cygames confirms what Lucio is one way or another
> 
> A title card illustration can be found [here!](http://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/172370569107/been-working-on-a-granblue-fic-lately-because)
> 
>  **Edit 3/2/19** Just as I suspected would happen, 000 tossed half my theories out the window, so this fic reads super weirdly now! rip. you can still read and enjoy it anyway

_To Lucifer,_

_It’s been a few months now since we parted. I’m slowly getting used to the wings you left me, but it’s difficult. The other Primarchs don’t know how to use them, and with Lucilius dead, I have no one to ask… I feel the full weight of being the only one of something. It’s daunting. I can’t even imagine how you felt, carrying the burden of these wings as though they weigh nothing…_

_But even so… that’s not to say I’m shouldering this responsibility alone._

_I decided to join that crew of skyfarers that once defeated me. I didn’t want to remain in Canaan--if Belial or Beelzebub mounted another attack, I wouldn’t be able to defend myself. Even beyond that, I’ve learned there is a certain advantage in having allies. My time on the Grandcypher has so far been enjoyable; a welcome distraction from my worries. There are some crewmates who still view me with suspicion, but at the very least, the captain is always looking out for me. Her support is oftentimes subtle--a hand on my shoulder, a knowing glance--but even actions as small as those are enough._

_The void left by your passing feels impossible to quantify. You were my whole world, for so long--you were everything I had. Everything I looked forward to, even bitterly. It’s hard not to feel lost without you as my guiding light._

_But I think, someday… I’ll be able to move past my dependence on you._

_I’ve started letting someone else fill the empty space in my heart, little by little. She could never replace you, of course--no one could. But it’s been nice to have someone to share the burden of grief. To feel, even for a moment, that I’m not alone._

_Wherever you are, I hope you’ll keep watching over us._

_Signed,_

_Sandalphon_

 * * *

In a port city on Auguste island, the marketplace bustled with more than the usual activity. The Knickknack Shack had returned to town, and with it, its usual unbeatable deals. The crowd was so thick outside the market stalls that Djeeta, Lyria, and Vyrn didn’t think they’d ever make it inside.

“Let’s just give up already,” Vyrn begged. “We’ve been standing here for an hour! At this rate we might as well catch her somewhere else.”

“But Vyrn, Siero said she had something important for us!” said Lyria. “It sounded really urgent!”

“Yeah,” Djeeta agreed, “We don’t get letters from Siero that often. It’s gotta be important!”

“Then why couldn’t she just mail it to us with the note?” Vyrn wondered.

“Maybe it’s something super-duper rare?” said Lyria.

“Or even super dangerous…” Djeeta added.

“Yikes, I hope not!” said Vyrn.

As the three of them bantered, the crowd began to thin a little; other shoppers had grown discouraged by the wait. The three skyfarers practically elbowed their way to the front, determined to get inside without wasting another minute.

As soon as they made it into the Knickknack Shack’s tents, a small voice called out to them:

“There you are!”

The voice came from the far end of the stalls, where the Knickknack Shack’s pint-sized proprietor stood on a box behind a table piled high with ornate weapons. The three of them made their way over to her, politely pushing past other shoppers.

“Glad you could make it!” she said, grinning her usual customer service grin, “I was worried my note wouldn’t get to you before you left Auguste.”

“I’m glad we managed to get in before YOU left!” Djeeta replied teasingly, “What’s up, Siero?”

Sierokarte looked around quickly before leaning in, cupping a tiny hand to her lips:

“Actually… I think it’s better that we talk about this somewhere more private, okay?”

Djeeta, Lyria, and Vyrn shared concerned glances. What could this possibly be about…?

“Um, sure,” said Djeeta, “Lead the way, Siero.”

“Alrighty. Follow me!”

Nodding to one of her assistants, Sierokarte hopped off her box and slipped between the canvas sheets behind the table. Djeeta, Lyria, and Vyrn followed her outside, where a rickety-looking cart was parked in the alley behind the stalls. Sierokarte opened the door and motioned for them to follow her inside.

The inside of the cart was stuffed with a smorgasbord of weapons, trinkets, and seemingly useless bits of treasure. A bed was at one end, below the dwelling’s sole open window; at the other end was a tiny stove, table, and chair. For a harvin, the space would be fairly easy to navigate--for Lyria and Djeeta, it was a bit of a squeeze. Sierokarte opened up a human-sized wardrobe and rummaged around in it before producing a long, misshapen item twice her size, wrapped in ancient cloth.

“A traveler sold this item to me a few days ago,” Sierokarte explained, unwrapping it. “I’ve been looking through all my records, but I don’t have any information about it at all. It doesn’t match any known weapon.”

The last of the cloth fell to the floor, revealing an intricately carved ivory spear. It almost looked more ritual than practical, with ant-sized cities chiseled into its spiraling shaft. Djeeta had never seen anything like it, and judging by the slack-jawed stares of Lyria and Vyrn, neither had they.

“It’s beautiful…” said Lyria, voice barely above a whisper.

“It almost looks like it’s from another world!” said Vyrn.

“That’s what I was thinking,” said Sierokarte. “It sounded like the seller found this spear lying around in some ruins. It might be from the time of the Astrals, or even before Phantagrande itself came into being. Which is why I think _you_ should take it for now, Djeeta.”

“Me?!” said Djeeta.

“You know a lot of people way older than me!” said Sierokarte cheerily. “You’re the only person I know who hangs out with Primal Beasts, after all! I wonder if someone in your crew knows what this is, or where it came from.”

“I guess it’s worth a shot,” said Vyrn, “We sure don’t have any shortage of Primals in our crew…”

“Oh! I wonder if Sandalphon knows anything about it?” Lyria piped up. “It kind of looks like the buildings in Canaan, doesn’t it?”

Djeeta had been trying to place where she’d seen the spear’s intricate designs before, but at Lyria’s suggestion the pieces clicked into place. It looked like the otherworldly, ornamented support pillars in the Astral research lab at Canaan.

“Hey, you’re right…” she said. “Yeah, Sandalphon is probably our best bet.”

“Wonderful! I knew you were the right person to ask!” said Sierokarte. “Go ahead and take this with you, then. My only request is that you let me know what you find out!”

Djeeta helped Sierokarte wrap the spear back into its fraying coverings--despite its size, it was surprisingly light. As she covered up the detailed carvings, she noticed what appeared to be a scrap of paper wedged into the doorway of one of the buildings--or was she imagining it? Sierokarte seemed to be in a hurry, so Djeeta resolved to take a closer look once they were back on the Grandcypher. The tiny cities disappeared beneath the wrappings, and the scrap of paper was soon out of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Djeeta found Sandalphon in his cabin later that afternoon, scribbling something in a journal while nursing his usual coffee (she noticed, smugly, that he was using the novelty mug she’d bought him). She knocked on the doorframe, and the primarch jumped slightly.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he said, catching her gaze. “Do you need something?”

“I just have a quick question.”

Djeeta walked inside, toting the wrapped-up spear. Sandalphon eyed it with mild interest.

“What’s that?”

“That’s what I wanna find out.”

Djeeta carefully unwrapped it, revealing the ornate carvings little by little. Sandalphon’s eyes widened in recognition as the wrappings fell away.

“This…” he said, “This was part of Lucilius’ private collection. Singularity--where on earth did you get this?”

“It’s Djeeta, and Siero gave it to me. She said a traveler found it in some ruins.”

“Nonsense,” said Sandalphon, frowning. “Lucilius’ collection has remained untouched in Canaan for thousands of years. Only the Supreme Primarch would be powerful enough to cross the Celestial Strait to retrieve it. Unless…”

Sandalphon trailed off as he took notice of a detail he’d missed on his first look--a tiny scrap of paper wedged into one of the decorative buildings. He tried to pull it out, but couldn’t get a good grip on it.

“Can you get this?” he asked. “Your fingers are smaller.”

“Yeah, let me try.”

It took a bit of effort--the paper was very frail, and wedged in as tight as it would go. She had to borrow Sandalphon’s pen for leverage, but Djeeta finally managed to pry it loose without tearing it. She unfurled it, hoping that she’d find some kind of clue--anything at all--hidden on the other side…

“Well?” said Sandalphon expectantly.

Djeeta’s hunch was correct: there was writing on the inside. But…  

“It’s no use. I can’t read this at all…”

The letters didn’t look like any written language she’d seen--and she’d traveled to a wide range of places by now. The calligraphy almost resembled licks of flame.

“Let me take a look,” said Sandalphon, snatching it from her hand. He studied it briefly before adding, “Hm, interesting. And not what I expected.”

“You can read this?!”

“It’s simple,” said Sandalphon matter-of-factly. “This is written in Astral script--of course a skydweller wouldn’t know what it says.”

“Well, what does it say!?”

“I’m not sure how to pronounce it,” Sandalphon continued, “It’s… I think a name, and the name of an island. Let me write it down in your alphabet…”

Sandalphon turned to an empty page in his notebook and took a minute or so to transliterate the writing. Once done, he held it up for her to see.

“Oh!” she said. “I know where that is!”

“Where is it?!”

“It’s a theater on an island not too far from here,” said Djeeta--but then she frowned. “That’s even _more_ confusing. The theater can’t be that old…”

“No, I think I see what’s going on here,” said Sandalphon. “Whoever wrote that message must be trying to arrange a meeting there--in secret, no less. The trouble is… who could have sent it? Who was it intended for?”

“Probably not us,” said Djeeta, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe a pair of primals?”

“That still doesn’t explain how one of Lucilius’ weapons ended up in Phantagrande,” said Sandalphon. “The only person who could have brought it here is dead.”

“But he’s not the only one we know who can cross the Celestial Strait,” said Djeeta. Her expression darkened. “Belial could, too.”

Sandalphon returned her frown.

“So you think the message was actually for us?”

“Someone like Belial could be trying to lure us out…”

“In which case, going to the theater would be walking right into a trap. You’re right, I don’t like this…”

For a while, there was a tense silence as the two considered their options. There was a good chance this was a trap, but after giving it some thought, Djeeta didn’t think Belial would do something like this. Even if he had a penchant for deception, his methods tended to be more direct. But with him out of the question, who else could possibly…?

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” said Djeeta finally. “We’ll just have to go investigate for ourselves. I’ll have Rackam set a course for that island.”

“Are you crazy?” Sandalphon shot back. “If it really _is_ Belial behind this, then--!”

“Oh, I’m not worried about him,” said Djeeta. She patted the Bahamut dagger sheathed at her hip. “It’s not like we’ll be walking in unarmed, and we’ve already shown him the clear difference in strength between us.”

“True…”

“You can come along, if you’re worried about it.”

“I may do just that,” said Sandalphon, “My power may be depleted, but I still carry the Supreme Primarch’s authority. That alone might tip the scales in our favor. And also…” He smiled wryly. “ _Someone_ has to keep an eye on you, after all.”

“Fair enough,” said Djeeta, smiling. “Get your stuff together. We’ll probably be there within an hour or so.”

“Got it. And… I’ll hang on to Eden for now, if that’s alright.”

“Eden?”

“Ah--that’s the name of this spear,” said Sandalphon. “It was one of a set of three. Lucilius used to have me dust them, and it took hours…”

He trailed off.

“Anyway. You ought to go prepare to disembark, as well.”

“Right. See you later, Sandalphon.”

Djeeta left the room with a spring in her step, enticed by the prospect of a mysterious meeting. Even as they’d answered one question, several more had opened up in its place--a hydra of unknowns. She couldn’t help imagining the possibilities, good and bad: Would she have to take on Belial again? Or was there another fallen primarch she had yet to meet…?

In any case, the potential danger didn’t bother her.

Djeeta was ready to come at this hydra like she always did: sword swinging and guns blazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sandalphon's novelty coffee mug is [this one](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0810/7039/products/Shhh-Almost-Now-You-May-Speak-Mug.Most-Toasty_1024x1024.jpg?v=1492652238)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are slightly modified retellings of Lucio's first fate ep, and borrow a bit of the dialog--fair warning for those who don't want to be spoiled!

Within an hour, the Grandcypher had docked at this island’s port. Djeeta and Sandalphon ventured to the theater alone; though there would be safety in numbers, the two of them didn’t want to attract attention to themselves. Djeeta was already a well-known skyfarer; averting two skydom-wide calamities had turned her into something of a celebrity.

They arrived to the theater to find the windows shuttered and the doors closed. There were no loiterers around the outside; even after the two of them walked around the building, there was no one in sight. Djeeta figured this would be the case--it was the middle of the day, after all--but nonetheless, she decided to knock on the box office window. After a few knocks, the blinds raised, and an erune man peered back at her from the other side.

“Tickets for the seven o’clock show go on sale at four PM, ma’am,” he said.

“We were told to meet someone here as soon as possible,” said Djeeta. “Is there any way you can let us in?”

“Who invited you?” the erune man frowned. “Was it one of the staff here?”

“Er…” Djeeta looked at Sandalphon.

“We don’t know,” said Sandalphon simply. “Only that they’re likely a Primal Beast, or even an Astral.”

The man burst out laughing.

“Now you’re just pulling my leg!” he said. “A Primal Beast--in _my_ theater!” Wiping tears from his eyes, the man added, “Kid, I think you’re a little confused!”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s true that the play we’re currently showing is about Primal Beasts and Astrals,” said the erune. “But those are just played by actors! They’re not real. Sheesh, how old are you?”

Sandalphon frowned, but Djeeta put a hand on his arm.

“What if I said I’m the captain of the Grandcypher?” she said.

“Yeah, _sure_ you are,” said the erune. “You have any idea how many times I hear that in a week? Get lost, kid. Come back when ticket sales open.”

The two of them looked at each other.

“We’ve got a few hours before the show starts,” said Djeeta, “I guess we can just come back later and buy tickets…”

“Tch,” Sandalphon looked away. “I knew this would be a waste of time.”

“We’ll be back,” said Djeeta. “Thanks for your help!”

“Whatever. Ticket sales start at four.” The blinds closed, and the erune disappeared behind them.

 * * *

The two of them holed up in a cafe down the street for the afternoon, hoping to cool their nerves with some coffee. They took an outside table with a view of the street, and Sandalphon kept a wary eye on the theater entrance--if the person they were looking for arrived, he’d be able to intercept them in the blink of an eye.

“Hm,” said Djeeta. She turned the ancient piece of paper in her hands a few times, but still couldn’t make sense of the writing. “D’you think this could’ve been promotional material for the play, then…?”

“Tucked into Eden?” Sandalphon scoffed. “Nonsense.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Djeeta folded it back up with a sigh. “There’s no point in putting out flyers nobody can read, either… ”

At four o’clock, Djeeta went to buy tickets. Though she was able to grab the first spot in line, it didn’t look like there would be high demand: only a few people lined up behind her. Sandalphon and Djeeta kept an eye on the theater even as they ate an early dinner nearby. Nobody milling around the outside seemed particularly suspicious; nor did they seem like they were waiting for anyone.

Finally, Djeeta and Sandalphon took their tickets to the door, and were admitted inside.

The theater itself wasn’t particularly lavish, and seated a modest crowd. The two of them took seats near the front, wondering if the sender of the message would be among the actors.

The play, they quickly discovered, was a cautionary tale--the terrible story of the Crimson Horizon, the world at the bottom of the sky. Monsters with unimaginable power lay trapped in the prison of Pandemonium, watching the skydom closely. Every so often they sent up ethereal projections to prey on the weak-minded and trick their way into this world. The more evil in the world, the better chance these monsters had of breaking free of their trappings. And if that were to happen…

“Gragh!” one of the actors jumped at the audience, fingers held like bared claws. Sandalphon and Djeeta jumped in their seats. “It would mean the end of the world as we know it!”

“Only the primarchs, with their golden wings, can stop the monsters from the Crimson Horizon,” another actor explained. Four ballet dancers tiptoed onto the stage, dressed in lavish outfits with feather-like accents. “So long as the primarchs maintain the balance, you have nothing to fear… but being good couldn’t hurt!”

Several children in the audience giggled nervously. Sandalphon only made a face.

“That wouldn’t make any difference at all…” he muttered. Djeeta shushed him.

After a few scenes depicting the primarchs quashing the monsters’ rebellion, the play ended with little fanfare, and the audience began to clear out. Sandalphon sat with his arms folded, scowl never leaving his face.

“They got so much of it wrong,” he commented to Djeeta. “The monsters in Pandemonium don’t care about little kids. It’s adults they’re most concerned about. People who actually have the power to do real damage.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make as good of a bedtime story,” said Djeeta teasingly.

“Frankly, I’d be concerned for the sleep of _any_ child hearing this right before bed,” said Sandalphon. He looked around. “See anyone who might be the person we’re looking for?”

Djeeta shook her head.

“Not yet… maybe we oughta just call it quits and go home. Oh, what if we left a message here for them, just in case?”

The two of them got up, falling into step behind a group of young students leaving their row. As they spilled out into the lobby, Djeeta couldn’t help overhearing them:

“What a bunch of baloney. There’s no way the Crimson Horizon is real.”

“Yeah. It’s just a story to scare little kids. Do bad things and the monsters will come for you!”

As if to respond, an oddly familiar voice called out to them from the now-empty auditorium.

“Do you think that’s really all there is to it?”

Heads turned. The stage was dark, but the voice continued.

“The legends of old have always been based on some truth… it’s just that the mortals who witnessed those events have long since left this world. Only their stories remain--so it is, and so it has been.”

Footsteps sounded as a figure clad in black and gold stepped forward from the shadows. Three swords were sheathed at his waist, and a small pair of decorative wings hung at his back. Djeeta and Sandalphon froze--they’d thought his voice sounded familiar, but it was only when they caught sight of his face that they realized who it belonged to.

“In days gone by, a tale of such gravity would not be told so lightly. Such is the vast span of time that has passed since the beginning of the world.”

The man finally came to a stop just in front of Djeeta. With downcast eyes, he held a gloved hand out to her.

“I see you received the message I left with Eden,” he said. “You yourself must know that a great calamity is facing us all. Djeeta… If you wish, I will reveal to you the truth about this world.”

The crowd gathered in the lobby fell utterly silent. All eyes were on the mysterious newcomer, but none watched him with more shock than Sandalphon.

“Luci...fer…”

He had to fight to get the words out of his throat.

“You’re alive…?”

“Hm?” the newcomer turned to him, tilting his head slightly. For a few minutes he stood there, eyeing the other primarch searchingly, before adding, “I’m sorry, yours is a face I don’t recognize. Have we met?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


	4. Chapter 4

_ Have we met? _

Sandalphon’s mouth fell open, the defeat on his face so total that Djeeta’s heart hurt just looking at him. Before either of them could get a word in to respond, another voice in the lobby piped up:

“Hey, nice monologue! Were you in the play just now!?”

“Play…?” The newcomer frowned in confusion. “No, I--!”

“Hey kid, you wanna be an actor here?” an older man called out. Djeeta recognized him as the erune from the box office. “I could make you the star of our next show!”

“No, you misunderstand me--!”

“Butt out!” said the first voice, “I got dibs! My theater’s on the other side of town; it’s way nicer than this dump--!”

As the two theater managers began to bicker, a young lady shyly came forward.

“I’ve never seen anyone quite so handsome as you,” she said. “Please--accept this flower to remember our meeting--eek!”

“No, no!” a wealthy-looking woman cut in over her, “Please, sir, accept this handkerchief instead! It has my name on it, so you’ll know where to find me--!”

“Excuse YOU! I saw him first, so he’s mine!” said the first girl, elbowing the other in the ribs. Pandemonium ensued, with several people joining in the fight just for the thrill of it. Djeeta and Sandalphon could only watch as the rowdy brawl around the newcomer grew.

“We have to do something--!” said Sandalphon. He reached for his sword, “Lucifer--!”

“Stop, please!” the young man cried out. All at once, the crowd fell still. All eyes were back on him, as though entranced. “My master told me something once… he told me that I must bring peace and prosperity to this world. So please--I implore you! You must not fight over me!”

His plea was met with a chilly silence. In the next moment one of the theater managers tackled the other to the ground, and chaos resumed. The young man tried to get a word in to sway the others, but it was no use--not one of them would lend their ear for even a moment.

“That does it--everyone leave him alone!” Sandalphon shouted. He conjured two of his amethyst swords and aimed them at the crowd. “Go on! Get lost!!”

At this, the crowd seemed to compose themselves. Many ran from the theater, while others straggled bemusedly behind. Before long, only Sandalphon and Djeeta remained in the lobby, along with the mysterious stranger. Sandalphon scoffed as his swords dissipated. 

“I must thank you for coming to my aid,” said the stranger. He walked toward them once again, brushing himself off. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure how to react to being ignored that way…”

“It’s fine,” said Djeeta. “More importantly--Lucifer, what are you doing here? How did you survive what happened in Canaan?”

“Hm? Canaan--?”

“Nevermind that!” Sandalphon interrupted, “Lucifer--how could you not recognize me?! It’s Sandalphon! Did…!” The words caught in his throat. “Did I really mean so little to you?”

“Sandalphon…” the stranger echoed the name, testing it on his lips. He looked away, briefly. “Ah, hold on… Yes, I remember you now.” He looked back up at them, grimacing. “My apologies. These memories aren't mine, so it takes me a bit to recall information from them. I’m sorry for my earlier rudeness.”

Sandalphon glared at him.

“So if you're not Lucifer... Just who _ are _ you?” 

“Ah, to say that I'm not Lucifer is technically incorrect,” the stranger clarified. “But to say that I  _ am _ Lucifer would be similarly inaccurate. What to do….”

The stranger lifted a hand to his chin while he considered his options; Sandalphon and Djeeta could only stare at him. Djeeta thought she’d already seen plenty of weird things on her travels--ghosts, primals, archangels, aliens from the moon, even humans resurrected from swords. But this probably out-weirded everything else.

“Well,” said the stranger finally. “For the time being, please call me Lucio. That may help to reduce the confusion.”

“Not really,” said Djeeta, “But it’ll do.”

“Lucio…” said Sandalphon quietly. “It’s not the same, but… neither are you, I suppose.”

“Thank you for understanding,” said Lucio warmly. “Now… I wish to speak with you, Djeeta, on matters of grave importance. The very foundations of your world could be at stake. But, er… is there anywhere we can speak more privately?” Lucio glanced around hurriedly before continuing, “That crowd’s fervor has me worried… I'm used to being fawned over, but not with such intensity. It may not be safe to remain here.”

“That cranky old manager’ll probably kick us out before long anyway,” said Djeeta. “Why don’t we head back to the Grandcypher?”

“The… ah yes, your ship,” Lucio seemed to be recalling another distant memory. “Yes, that may be the safest place to talk. Lead the way, Djeeta.”

“Hold on,” said Sandalphon. “How do you know her name?”

“Hm?” Lucio turned to him.

“You addressed her by name earlier, but you had no idea who I was until I gave you mine,” Sandalphon continued, “Care to explain that?”

Lucio smiled gently.

“She is the Singularity around which the world turns,” he said. “Of course I know her name.”

He didn’t elaborate further. Lucio turned toward the door, and Djeeta and Sandalphon supposed they had no choice but to follow him out into the evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been really hard to get Lucio's voice right but im gonna keep trying lmao


	5. Chapter 5

Once aboard the Grandcypher, Djeeta brought the two archangels to her own cabin; it was the one place on the ship they could be guaranteed privacy. For good measure, Djeeta flipped the sign on her door from “The captain is IN” to “Do not disturb.”

Sandalphon had never been to Djeeta’s quarters before--not that he went out of his way to spend time with her. He was surprised to find it orderly, with a few shelves lined with books and souvenirs. The crew kept their weapons, equipment, and other inventory in storage belowdecks, but Djeeta had hung a few of her more ornate weapons on the walls as decoration. A winged staff caught Sandalphon’s eye, but as Djeeta began to speak, his attention snapped back to her.

“So,” said Djeeta. “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Lucio.”

“Yes,” Lucio nodded, “I will now elaborate. The Crimson Horizon, and the truth of this world… I will spare you no secrets.”

“Forget about the truth of the world for a second,” said Djeeta, folding her arms. “Right now I wanna know how it’s possible to be and not be someone at the same time. Are you Lucifer or not?”

“And what do you mean you have his--Lucifer’s memories?” Sandalphon added. “What  _ are  _ you?”

Lucio paused to gather his words, eyes on the darkening sky beyond the window.

“This will be somewhat difficult to explain,” he said. “I’m not sure how well I understand it myself.”

“We’ve got all night,” said Djeeta.

“Alright then. To answer your question… I am identical to Lucifer,” said Lucio. “Not a twin, mind you--a direct copy. We are flawless mirrors of each other; two vessels cast from the same mold. At least, that is my understanding based on my inherited memories. I actually was not aware of Lucifer’s existence until just a few months ago.”

“What do you mean?” said Sandalphon. “How could an archangel--if that  _ is _ what you are--not know about the Supreme Primarch?”

Lucio turned to them, a serious look in his eyes.

“I was sent here by my master to live among the skydwellers and observe them. My sole purpose was to be a guiding light to lead mortals toward peace. As such, I had little reason to concern myself with the primarchs, or even the Astrals. I didn't even have wings of my own until…”

Lucio trailed off, hoping the others would catch his meaning.

“Until Lucifer was murdered,” Djeeta finished for him.

“It was a few months ago,” said Lucio quietly. “One morning I awoke to find six wings at my back, and another’s memories alongside mine. It was akin to deja vu--the lingering feeling that I had somehow averted a terrible fate.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” said Sandalphon. “Lucifer’s power was transferred to me, like Lucilius wanted…”

“Yes, that is also correct,” said Lucio. “But Lucifer was able to cling to existence just long enough to save some of that power--a single feather--for himself. In his dying moments, he awakened to the knowledge that another ‘Lucifer’ existed in the skies far above Canaan. He used the last of his strength to send that single feather to me, like a beacon--along with his memories and convictions. Were we not already identical, his last efforts would likely have been for naught...”

“So you aren’t him, then…?” said Sandalphon.

“Am I not?” said Lucio. “I carry his memories as my own, and we are identical down to our cells… well, I’m not sure of the answer myself. I only know what I have been able to glean from my new memories--and yet, each of them feels distinctly real, as if I had experienced them myself.”

“Okay,” said Djeeta. She wasn’t sure she understood what had happened either, but there was a lot about the world that could probably only be chalked up to miracles. “So then, the spear…? What was that all about?”

“Ah,” said Lucio, “Around the time I got my wings, I heard rumors of rampaging primal beasts--that a pair of corrupted primarchs had been behind it. With memories of the murder fresh in my mind, I feared they might discover my survival. And so, I decided to use Eden to convey a coded message to the skyfarer at the center of it all… that would be you, Djeeta.”

“How did you even get ahold of Eden?” said Sandalphon. “It was part of Lucilius’ collection in Canaan; you would have had to cross the Celestial Strait to get it.”

“Hm? Strange…” said Lucio. “Eden has been with me from the moment I arrived in the skydom. There are no others like it, so I thought it would catch your attention.” 

“That’s not true,” said Sandalphon. “There are three copies of Eden--all of which were in Canaan when I left.”

Lucio frowned, looking to the side. 

“Ah, I see you are correct,” he said after a time. “In that man’s memories there are indeed three. Could it be that Eden was originally a set of four…?”

Lucio trailed off, musing to himself--lost in memories and trying to make sense of it all. Meanwhile, Djeeta and Sandalphon shared a confused glance. Somehow, talking to Lucio had made things no clearer than before. Djeeta felt fairly certain that “Lucio” and Lucifer were different, but what exactly defined the difference between them?

“There are many things I still don’t understand,” said Lucio at length. “I will have to probe my memories further. If such a crucial detail differs, I wonder if they might have been altered entirely…”

“Alright, keep me posted on what you find out,” said Djeeta. “Now, about the Crimson Horizon….”

“Yes,” said Lucio. “If you have traveled beyond the Celestial Strait, then you must know there is truth in the performance you witnessed today. The monsters from the Crimson Horizon tap into the heart’s most evil tendencies, amplifying them--tempting skydwellers into sin. The danger they pose is real, and cannot be understated.”

Djeeta and Sandalphon nodded.

“You saw how that crowd erupted into violence earlier,” said Lucio. “I fear that those people may have been influenced by those same monsters. They may have been trying to prevent me from reaching you.”

“Because I’m the Singularity… right?” said Djeeta.

“Exactly,” said Lucio, “In you rests the power to change the course of history. If you and I were to join forces, the monsters in Pandemonium would stand no chance against us. Now that we have met, they will surely up their ante… Djeeta, you should be prepared for what is to come.”

Djeeta nodded. This would hardly be the first time she’d been told that supernatural forces would soon be knocking at her door. This time, though--with the Supreme Primarch and a host of archangels on her side--she doubted she had any reason to worry. Different hydra, better sword.

“To that end,” said Lucio, with the air of finally reaching a conclusion, “I would like to humbly request to join your crew.”

“No,” said Sandalphon.

“Not your call, buddy,” said Djeeta.

“Sorry, but I still don’t trust him,” said Sandalphon. He shot Lucio an intense glare. “How do I know you’re telling us the truth?”

Lucio looked away for a moment, hand to his chin as though thinking hard about something.

“... you used to drink coffee together with me,” he said quietly. “In the shaded gardens at Canaan. Quiet afternoons spent talking about this and that…”

Sandalphon let out an anguished cry, flushing.

“H-how do you know that!?”

“My memories,” said Lucio, returning his gaze to the primarch. “It’s all there. Every waking moment you spent together, every conversation in perfect clarity. The first time you tasted coffee, and your awkward smile as you pretended to like it just to impress me--!”

“Stop--!!” Sandalphon clapped his hands to his ears. “Stop, please…!!” 

“Do you believe me now?”

“... yes,” Sandalphon hissed in defeat. “I’ve heard enough.”

“Glad we could arrive at a compromise,” said Lucio; his demeanor lightened immediately. “Well, then--Djeeta, the decision is yours. I would be honored if you would have me.”

Djeeta glanced at Sandalphon; he stood quietly next to her, sulking, his eyes on the floor. Lucio’s words had clearly gotten to him at a level Djeeta had never managed to reach. She decided to take that as proof that, whatever else, Lucio was the person he said he was. Having him join the crew probably wouldn’t hurt. Even with depleted power, the archangel would make a powerful ally.

She turned back to Lucio and held out her hand.

“Welcome to the Grandcypher, Lucio,” she said, “We’re glad to have you.” 

Lucio smiled back at her and gently took her hand.

“I shall do my best to contribute in a meaningful way.”

“Good,” said Djeeta. “Now, about rooming…”

“I would prefer a solitary cabin, if possible,” said Lucio. “I like to spread my wings once in a while, and I don’t want to intrude on others’ space…”

As if to emphasize his point, the small wings on his back flapped cutely. Djeeta couldn’t help staring at them.

_ Those are real?! _

“I think that can be arranged,” she said finally. “Sandalphon?”

Her companion seemed to snap out of it at the mention of his name. He finally met her gaze, his expression unreadable.

“Let’s get Lucio set up with a cabin. I think there’s an empty one on deck three…”

“Yeah…”

Djeeta led the way, and the two archangels followed her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lucio is supposed to be pure and good, but thanks to [Eden's journal description](https://gbf.wiki/Eden), I can't help but write him as a little bit of a snake when he wants to be >u>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for that good good Angst

_To Lucifer,_

He paused, pen hovering above the paper.

_Is it worse to have lost you forever--or to watch as someone else wears your face as their own?_

* * *

Sandalphon had taken up journaling at Djeeta’s insistence; several crewmates had recommended it as a method of working through grief. For a while it had been helpful to chronicle the days, even in just a few words. Now, however, he was finding it harder and harder to come up with something to say. He’d write one sentence, maybe two--thoughts he wasn’t able to finish, afraid to follow them to their conclusion.

Frustrated with his own ineloquence, Sandalphon snuck off to the kitchen to refill his mug.

As he approached, a familiar scent reached his nose: it seemed that someone was already brewing coffee. Odd--in the mornings, Sandalphon usually brewed a large batch for the whole crew to share. (Not out of the goodness of his heart, of course--just so Djeeta and Lyria would stop begging him to make it for them.) That someone else could be making coffee at this hour… Concerned for the safety of his rarer beans, Sandalphon quickened his pace. Just as long as they didn’t touch his stash--!

He rounded the corner into the galley just as he’d decided on something to say to the person pilfering his precious beans, but when he recognized the culprit, the words wouldn’t come.

“Ah.”

Lucio stood over a coffee drip at the far side of the kitchen, holding a glass measuring cup filled with boiling water. For a while, the two primarchs eyed each other with unease. Finally, Lucio spoke again.

“A surprise to see you here.”

“Yes…” said Sandalphon. Another pause. “I didn’t know you drank coffee.”

“To be honest, I didn’t have much of a taste for it until recently.” Lucio set the measuring cup down. “I seem to have inherited the other’s addiction.”

“I see…”

Lucio’s eyes darted to the mug in Sandalphon’s hand.

“You’ve come to make some coffee as well?”

“Mm,” Sandalphon answered with a wordless affirmative.

“Excellent timing, then. I accidentally ground up too many beans… you can use the leftovers if you wish.”

“What kind did you use?”

“The ones from the large burlap sack in the corner here,” Lucio pointed to the sack where the crew’s supply of beans was kept. “Was that alright?”

Sandalphon let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes, that’s fine…”

His rarer beans would live to see another day.

“I know--let me pour some for you,” Lucio offered. “I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Oh, um, sure…”

Sandalphon wanted to say no. He wanted to insist on pouring his own cup, doing it his own way-- _Lucifer’s_ way--but for some reason, he couldn’t. He could only nod, hand over his mug, and then pull up a stool to wait while the other brewed his coffee.

Lucio’s hands moved with the awkward care of a routine that couldn’t yet rely on muscle memory. There was something almost familiar about the method, but not quite. Sandalphon watched, scrutinizing every move; there was no doubt that Lucifer’s touch was there, but…

Lucio slid the mug back over to him. An inviting scent wafted up from it; the coffee’s surface frothed just so. For a moment, Sandalphon found himself recalling those quiet afternoons in Canaan. The smell of fresh coffee, a gentle breeze in the trees, soft light and white feathers… Perhaps for a moment, he could close his eyes and pretend nothing had changed.

Sandalphon lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip.

“Well?” Lucio asked him, somewhat expectantly.

_Can I really lie to him again?_

It wasn’t the same. No cup of coffee would ever taste the same as the way Lucifer used to make it.

“No good?” said Lucio gently. “You seem unimpressed…”

“No, it’s fine,” Sandalphon reassured him--and he meant it. It wasn’t _bad_. It was a perfectly fine cup of coffee. It was just… different. “It’s quite good, for someone who only just learned to make it.”

Lucio seemed relieved.

“To tell you the truth,” he said, bashfully looking away, “That was actually my first time making coffee for someone else. I’m relieved it went well.”

Sandalphon clenched his fists on the table.

_Don’t say that with his voice…!!_

“Something wrong?”

“... Don’t,” said Sandalphon finally--but he paused, dialing back his initial response. “Just… be careful what you say around me.”

“Hm?” Brow furrowed, Lucio glanced aside. “Ah, I see. Those words mean something to you.”

Lucio shifted in his seat, swirling the coffee in his cup.

“He was important to you, wasn’t he?”

“.... more than anything,” Sandalphon admitted.

“You meant quite a bit to him as well, you know,” Lucio continued. “He may not have told you directly, but it’s all here. The memories I have of you… I can tell he treasured them. He always looks back on you with such fondness…”

Sandalphon met the other primarch’s gaze.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I thought you should know,” Lucio responded. “And… I’ll admit, carrying such tender memories in my mind has made me feel a bit lonely. If you’d like, I would be happy to rekindle the friendship that the two of you shared. Ah,” noticing the look on Sandalphon’s face, he added, “I understand that I am not owed that trust, of course.”

For a while, it was quiet--Sandalphon couldn’t quite think of how to word the way he felt about this offer. It felt so… _contrived._

“It’s not fair…” Sandalphon muttered.

“Hm?”

“It’s just not fair,” Sandalphon repeated, bitterly. “I’ve already begun to accept that he’s gone, and then you came along, with a face that looks just like his, a voice that sounds just like his…  And now you’re asking to pick up where he left off! Am I supposed to just accept that?!”

“Sandalphon…”  

“Sorry, but I can’t accept it. Even if you’re here, you’re not--you could never be--!”

“Do you think I _wanted_ this?” said Lucio, an edge to his tone. “Do you honestly think I _wanted_ to take his place?”

Sandalphon was about to say something else, but managed to stop himself before he could put his foot any further into his mouth. He bit his lip and looked away.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s alright,” said Lucio quietly. “You can say it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Lucio responded. “You’re in pain, Sandalphon. You lost something important--that’s not a trivial matter. It’s alright to feel the way you do right now, and it’s better not to keep that pain bottled up.”

“I still shouldn’t have said that.”

“... alright,” said Lucio finally. “And I apologize for what I said, as well. I should not have been so quick to assume…”

There was a tense silence as the two returned to their coffee, but neither quite had the will to continue drinking. After a time, Lucio lifted his own cup to his lips.

“Ah… it’s gone cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Extra Pain, “That was actually my first time making coffee for someone else. I’m relieved it went well.” is a near-direct quote from Lucifer in Sandalphon's first fate episode, because i'm Evil


	7. Chapter 7

The Grandcypher sailed on, en route to its next destination. After a morning spent planning teams and loadouts for their next set of quests, Djeeta made her way to the top deck for a breath of fresh air. A few other crewmates were scattered across the deck: Nezahualpilli stood at the bow, enjoying the wind; Noa watched with keen interest as Eugen adjusted the riggings, and JJ could be seen busting rhymes for a few of the younger kids. Lyria and Vyrn were in this latter group, and the two of them stood up as Djeeta approached.

“All done with planning?” asked Vyrn.

“Yup,” said Djeeta. “We’ve got our work cut out for us the next few days.”

“So now you can relax a little, right?” said Lyria.

“Yeah, my G!” said JJ, “You should join us for some rhymes, yo! We haven’t seen you in a really long time, yo!”

“Sorry, I’m just taking a quick break,” said Djeeta apologetically. “I have to go clear out the inventory in a bit… Skill fodder isn’t gonna craft itself!”

“Aw…” Lyria looked down, grasping the edges of her dress. “I was hoping we’d get to hang out. You’ve been really busy lately…”

Djeeta sighed, relenting a little--when Lyria really wanted something, not even Djeeta could resist giving in.

“Alright, I’ll hang out.”

“Really? Yay!!” Lyria waved her arms happily. “Come sit with us!!”

Lyria led Djeeta back into the group, and the two of them sat down in the front row.

“Stand on up and bust a verse, cap!” said JJ, “I bet all the kids wanna hear you rap!”

As if on cue, the other kids in the group made general noises of approval. Resigning herself to a rhyme or two, Djeeta stood up again and turned to face the group. After thinking for a moment, she snapped her fingers to work up a beat.

“My name’s Djeeta, I’m from Zinkenstill,” she said, “Got a puzzle from my dad that’s got me thinkin’ still.”

JJ whistled, impressed.

“Searchin’ for the legendary island of the Astrals,” Djeeta continued, “I might be gettin’ sidetracked but at least I… wait… shit…”

“Nothin’ rhymes with Astrals, G!” said JJ. A bunch of the kids laughed.

“I tried,” said Djeeta, smiling awkwardly.

A single pair of hands clapped out applause. Heads turned to see another crewmate approaching, his gilded armor glinting in the sunlight.

“A rousing performance, Djeeta.”

“Er--thanks, Lucio…”

She hadn’t even seen him on the top deck--just how long had he been listening in?

“Your wordplay was very interesting,” Lucio continued. “What did you say this performance style was called…?”

“Rap!” JJ cut in, “Hey angel boy, you should join in too!”

“Oh, I couldn’t--!” Lucio flushed slightly. “I’m afraid I don’t know how…”

“It ain’t hard, just match up words that sound the same!” said JJ, “Throw in a beat, and you’ll be playin’ the game!”

“I wanna hear your rhymes, Lucio!” said Lyria. “I bet you can, um, drop some sick beats!”

“Sick beats!” the kids echoed. Djeeta giggled, taking a seat next to Lyria.

“Well, if you insist…” Lucio walked over to stand at the front of the group. After a brief pause to think of what to say, he cleared his throat.

“I tell a tale of fire in days gone by:  
The world yet young, in passion’d throes.  
A tale of terror just beneath the sky;  
Of monsters, and the threat they pose--!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!!” JJ interrupted him. “My B, that’s a sonnet!”

“It was?” Lucio smiled, touching a finger to his cheek bashfully. “I hardly noticed… I suppose poetry just comes more naturally to me.”

“Naw yo, I’m impressed--that was art!” said JJ. “Poetry and rap aren’t that far apart!”

“Thank you,” said Lucio warmly. “Your praise is heartening. I’ll have to keep practicing this, er, ‘rap’...” Lucio turned his gaze to Djeeta. “Captain… may I have a word privately? I have a few things to discuss…”

“Oh--sure!” Djeeta stood up. “Sorry JJ, Lyria, I’ll have to catch you all later.”

“We’ll see you later, Djeeta!” said Lyria.

“Thanks for rappin’ with us!” JJ added.

Djeeta and Lucio made their way to an emptier corner of the top deck. They were in the shade of the zeppelin now; the air was cooler here, and Djeeta shivered. Lucio walked to the edge and leaned on the railing, eyes on the clouds. Djeeta came to join him, keeping a respectful distance.

“So,” she said. “It’s been a few days since we last had a chance to talk…”

“Indeed.”

“What have you been up to?”

“I’ve spent a few afternoons lost in memories,” said Lucio. “I’m sorry to report that I haven’t found much of anything of use.”

“Bummer,” said Djeeta. “I guess Lucifer _did_ have a lot of memories, given how old he was…”

“I’ve learned quite a bit about Sandalphon, however,” Lucio continued. “In that man’s memories, I feel I’ve come to understand him a bit more. Wanting to be useful and needed, but unsure what role he can play… To be honest, I see something of myself in him. Ah,” Lucio smiled apologetically. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won’t,” said Djeeta, “But what do you mean, you see yourself in him…?”

“It’s not a one to one comparison, of course,” Lucio clarified. “But I understand the feeling of wanting to be useful to someone, yet feeling like I’m not doing enough to earn their praise. I was at least lucky enough to be assigned a purpose…”

“To bring peace to the world, right?” said Djeeta, remembering their earlier conversation.

Lucio nodded to her.

“To observe skydwellers and guide them toward peace. To safeguard life’s light,” he said. “That is the task I was charged with upon my arrival to the skydom. Unfortunately, I have little memory of the life I lived prior to that--if there _was_ a time before that.”

Djeeta nodded, wordlessly signaling for her crewmate to continue.

“Soon after I was given that ultimatum, my master fell out of contact. I’ve spent much of history acting on that one conviction, with little guidance from my master. I had thought maybe he retired into a deep slumber, or perhaps some fate befell him… He could even have left the realm entirely.” Lucio’s expression darkened somewhat. “In other words, I had no shortage of excuses for why he wouldn’t respond to me.”

“Did you ever find out what happened to him?”

“I did,” said Lucio, gravely. “He was murdered.”

“Oh.”

“... and Lucifer was the one who murdered him.”

“Oh. Oh….” Djeeta looked down at the railing. She remembered the visions of the past she’d seen on her way through the Celestial Strait--Lucifer drawing his sword against his Astral creator. Was Lucio referring to the same memory? “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright,” said Lucio. “In that man’s memories, I saw a side of my master that I wasn’t previously aware of. He… was not a good man, in the end. He talked so casually about destroying his own creations, and was even building living weapons that could end the world. All this after commanding _me_ to bring peace…!”

Lucio gripped the railing tightly.

“In the end… I believe Lucifer was right to cut him down. I bear the former Supreme Primarch no ill will. I almost wish he’d done it sooner, so that my master’s long silence would have had some reasonable explanation…”

“Ah…” Djeeta shifted her weight nervously. She wasn’t really sure what to say--what _could_ she say?

“I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable,” said Lucio, turning to her. “I understand this is a difficult topic.”

“It’s fine!” said Djeeta. “I’m just taking it all in, I guess. It’s a lot to think about.”

Lucio nodded.

“Thank you for listening, all the same. I’ve never had the opportunity to confide in anyone like this. Usually when I tell skydwellers that I’m an archangel, they laugh at me…”

“I mean, I guess it’d be kinda hard to believe,” said Djeeta. “Most people think archangels are only in fairy tales.”

“Mm,” Lucio responded. “It certainly hasn’t made my task any easier.”

“So…” said Djeeta. “Now that you know the truth about your master--are you gonna keep doing what he told you to?”

Lucio turned his gaze back to the sky.

“I would be lying if I said I no longer believed in my work,” he admitted quietly. “I still believe that I can bring peace to the skydom--no, that I _must._ But sometimes… I feel weighed down by the enormity of my mission.”

Lucio shifted slightly, looking away from her.

“Promote peace on one island, and another falls into conflict. Save one life, and three more are caught in the crossfire. Sometimes I wonder if I’m merely pushing boulders up a hill, only to watch them tumble down again the moment I release them. But if I were to give up, then surely the world would fall to darkness. I cannot allow that.”

Lucio turned back to her, a look of determination in his eyes.

“It may not be feasible to see my mission through to the end, but neither am I free to desist from it. That’s the way I feel.”

Djeeta couldn’t help smiling.

“And I’m here to help however I can,” she said, pumping her fist. “Those monsters from the Crimson Horizon won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Lucio laughed gently.

“Thank you, Djeeta. I’m honored to have you as my ally.”

The archangel stepped back from the railing, his wings fluttering a little with the breeze.

“I will continue probing my memories for now. If I discover anything of use, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Thanks,” said Djeeta. After a moment she added, “Don’t push yourself too hard, though, alright?”

Lucio stared at her for what felt like a long time, something unreadable in his eyes. Just when she was starting to feel uncomfortable, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Thank you for your concern.” Lucio smiled, lips parting just slightly--a smile so genuine that it made her wonder if the ones she’d seen until now were faked. “It feels nice to have someone looking out for me. I’ve… never had that before.”

Djeeta grinned back at him.

“What kind of captain would I be if I didn’t look out for my crew?”

Lucio closed his eyes, as if conceding.

“Hah, true enough. I look forward to being under your wing, so to speak.”

Lucio took his leave after that, heading back belowdecks to spend more time with his memories. Djeeta watched him go, eyes on the wings at his back, until he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear--the wind was picking up. 

_Has he really been alone, all this time…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent entirely too long writing the start of a shakespearian sonnet for lucio's rap because the joke came to me and i had to commit. also the number of times i typed lucio when i meant JJ is frankly embarrassing, [thanks overwatch](https://playoverwatch.com/en-us/heroes/lucio/)
> 
> Lucio's "It may not be feasible to see my mission through to the end, but neither am I free to desist from it." is a reference to the Pirkei Avot [(2.16)](https://www.sefaria.org/Pirkei_Avot.2.16) which is an important work of Jewish ethical literature. While the quote originally refers to learning Torah, it is often applied to "repairing the world", social justice, environmentalism, etc; the implication is that while it may be impossible for one person to complete the task alone, that doesn't give you a pass to ignore it. (I'm going to take every opportunity i can to headcanon Lucio with jewish values lmao)


	8. Chapter 8

Once a hub of activity, a great noisy temple to the triumphs of science, the Astral research lab at Canaan was now as silent as the grave. Footsteps in the columned halls cut through the weighty quiet. Their owner stopped to peer into empty rooms, searching for someone, before continuing on--leaving a trail of pure-white feathers in his wake.

“Master?”

His gentle calls received no reply.

Finally, the archangel came upon a door he’d been hesitant to approach: his master’s laboratory. This door was usually kept locked, even when in use. Lucifer didn’t know what went on in there; only that his master sometimes spent days shut up inside, emerging only to eat. He had the sense that his master did not like to be disturbed, but this question simply could not wait. The library, with its thousands of books, had no answer for him.

After a knock garnered no response, Lucifer reached out and tentatively tried the door. To his surprise, it yielded--swinging open just a crack. The archangel took a frantic look around, but there was no one who could have seen him open the door.

_I mustn’t go inside. This is Lucilius’ private space. He wouldn’t keep it locked if he was alright with me going in…_

Even as he tried to talk himself down from it, curiosity eventually got the better of him. His wings vanished, and he pushed the door open just far enough to slip through.

The room beyond was quiet, save for the humming of magical machinery. It was a laboratory designed for community use--now that everyone else was gone, Lucilius had managed to spread out to all of the vacant workspaces. Desks were strewn with papers, diagrams, tools; there were weapons leaning on shelves full of books. Cages with snoozing animals. Jars with dubious contents. Crystals of various shapes and sizes. Scales harvested from the backs of dragons. At one station there were four ornate spears mounted vertically, as though they were meant to evoke the carved columns of the halls.

Lucifer took it all in, wide-eyed: he’d forgotten what he wished to ask. He wandered throughout the room, noticing plans for what appeared to be other angels, and creatures of varying forms.

_Ah. Perhaps I will have some companions soon._

His tour of the room finally brought him to a long table, upon which was a white box of about the same length. He walked over to peer inside it; there was a hiss as the outer plating slid back to reveal a glass window. Just beyond the glass, sleeping peacefully …

….was himself.

Lucifer let out a cry and jumped backward, knocking over a side table piled with delicate tools. He clapped a hand to his mouth and froze, heart beating in his ears as the clatter echoed throughout the room--silence. No one had heard the commotion. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and then, steeling his nerves, went back to the glass coffin for another look.

The person in the box was the spitting image of himself. Of Lucilius, who had created them both. Lucifer watched for a while, trying to discern whether the other was alive; the gentle rise and fall of his chest was the only sign of life.

_Why is there another me? Does my master intend for all the angels to share his face…?_

“Ah. There you are.”

Lucifer’s blood turned to ice. He looked toward the door--Lucilius was standing there, looking slightly puzzled.

“How did you get in?” Lucilius asked calmly.

“I--!” Lucifer started, “I apologize, master; the door was open, and I--!”

“It’s alright,” said Lucilius, waving a hand. “You were curious, were you not?”

Lucifer looked shyly at the floor.

“Yes…”

“There is nothing wrong with being curious,” said Lucilius. “Indeed, it is curiosity that led me to the path of a researcher. I am not angry with you for indulging that same need.”

Lucifer nodded quietly as his master approached, robes swishing.

“I’m sure you’ve wondered what it is I am working on all this time,” Lucilius continued. He came to a stop in front of the box. “Here. I shall reward your curiosity.”

Lucilius pointed to the box; to the sleeping archangel within.

“I have not yet named him, but I have crafted him from the same mold as I did you,” Lucilius explained. “This one’s purpose necessitates the resemblance.”

“His purpose?”

Lucilius nodded.

“Lucifer--you are the morning star, a pure being governing evolution. You hold power that neither skydweller nor Astral could ever hope to attain. The world’s stability lies on your shoulders. In the event that something should happen to you, the world would quickly fall into chaos… and so, that is why I have created this one. He will take your place, should you meet an untimely end.”

“... so he is my replacement?”

“Yes. I would much rather be prepared in the event that the worst comes to pass. However, the chances of such a terrible thing happening are small--I will keep him in stasis until he is needed. He will be fully functional from the moment he wakes.”

Lucifer glanced over the box again, taking in the sleeping primarch’s features. They were identical to his own in every way, down to each strand of hair. It was unnerving--even though he saw himself reflected in his master each day, seeing yet a third copy made a chill run down his spine.

“Of course, you are just the beginning, Lucifer.”

Lucilius gestured around the room, to the stations with plans and diagrams depicting angels of various designs.

“My superiors have finally taken an interest in my work. I’ve been tasked with creating many more like you--angels and beasts to govern the elements and the skies. You will command them as Supreme Primarch, and we will call your subordinates the Primal Beasts.”

“Primal Beasts…” Lucifer echoed. He had to admit, the promise of greater responsibility was enticing. “What will they be doing under my command?”

“Everything,” said Lucilius. “Some will gauge the elements, holding the world’s balance intact. Some will keep an eye on their predecessors, the failed experiments relegated to Pandemonium. But the bulk of them will be reserved for use as weapons.”

“Weapons!? But why--!?”

“A war is brewing,” said Lucilius darkly. “The skydwellers have begun to resist our control. Before long, tensions will erupt into outright war… that is why such weapons are necessary. With you as their base model, the Primal Beasts will be unstoppable--and the rebellion will be crushed beneath our heel.”

Lucifer’s stomach twisted. His disgust must have been clear on his face, because Lucilius tilted his head.

“Something wrong, Lucifer?”

“Master, I am not comfortable with the prospect of my body being used in this way,” Lucifer responded. “To create life for the sole purpose of snuffing out the lives of others… How could you do something so awful?”

Lucilius only smiled at him.

“I thought you might react that way,” he said. “In fact, that is exactly why I kept this from you for so long. I did design you to be pure of heart, after all… I apologize for being less than honest with you.”

Lucilius’ friendly demeanor immediately vanished.

“However, you have no say in the matter. Do not forget that you, too, are a tool--a mere pawn in my grand designs. You have no choice but to do as you are told.”

With that, Lucilius turned back to the box containing the copy of Lucifer.

“I must return to my work. You are dismissed, Lucifer. Please shut the door behind you.”

For a few moments Lucifer stood there, quietly; his master had nothing more to say to him.

_How could you be so nonchalant about creating something that will end lives…?_

He stepped backward, eyes on his master. He couldn’t leave it like this. There had to be some way to make Lucilius see the light.

_He will not listen to reason. I have already told him how I feel, and judging by his reaction, I am unlikely to convince him. But to just turn around and leave, knowing that his work will ultimately--!_

Lucifer’s back hit something, and he jumped; he’d crossed into another workstation. This one had the display of four vertically mounted spears, and he’d clumsily backed into them.

“Be careful on your way out,” said Lucilius, already engrossed in his work. He did not even turn to look back.

The idea came to him in an instant--in the next instant, he knew what he had to do.

Lucifer took hold of one of the ivory spears, gently freeing it from its mount. Taking it in both hands, he lunged forward.

“--!?”

Lucifer’s attack was far from silent, and his master heard him with just enough time to evade--but he moved too late. The spear lodged into his side, narrowly missing a fatal blow.

“Lucifer--!?”

Lucifer pulled the spear back, readying another strike.

“If by doing this I can save just one life--!”

“You fool!” Lucilius roared, clutching his open wound. “You forget that I gave you life, and I can just as easily take that life away--!”

Lucifer lunged again, but his master threw out an open hand.

_“Or Ein Sof--!”_

Lucilius’ spell conjured beams of light, knocking the archangel off his feet. The spear flew from his hands as he fell, smashing into another workstation and scattering feathers across the floor. Lucifer struggled to get back to his feet, but Lucilius had already recovered the weapon. The Astral walked toward him with measured steps, holding the bloodstained spear in both hands.

“I have no use for pawns who rebel against me,” said Lucilius. His breathing was labored, but he managed to keep an even tone. “Do not think yourself special, Lucifer. I can make as many copies of you as I require.”

Lucilius lifted the spear.

“I’ll turn you to scrap, and use the materials for something better--!”

Before Lucilius could land the final blow, the sound of glass breaking interrupted him. He turned, and Lucifer caught a glimpse of what he was looking at. The box containing his backup was open--and the other Lucifer was sitting up, watching them with a pained expression.

“You’re awake,” said Lucilius. “Return to your slumber, child. It is not yet your time.”

“I woke to the sound of a struggle,” said the other Lucifer. “I could not bear to stay hidden while others fight. I implore you--lay down your arms.”

“This man is a snake and a villain,” said Lucilius, indicating to Lucifer. “A traitor who tried to take my life. I will dispose of him; you may avert your eyes if you wish.”

“I will not allow you to take another’s life, even if they made an attempt on yours.” The other Lucifer frowned deeply. “Each life is valuable, precious; it must not be squandered. Surely there are punishments aside from death.”

“This is not your concern, my child,” Lucilius seemed to be losing patience. “You are not yet ready. Return to your sleep.”

“Swear to me that you will not end that man’s life.”

“I swear it,” said Lucilius. He held out a hand. “Now rest. Your time will come.”

The other Lucifer’s eyelids drooped; he nodded sleepily before lying back down in the box. Lucilius waited to make sure he was truly asleep before rounding back on Lucifer.

“You’re in luck,” said Lucilius quietly. “Your counterpart raised a compelling argument. Yes, there may well be value in sparing you… Yet now that you’ve shown rebellious tendencies, it would be inadvisable to keep you here. Even if I wiped your memories clear, the seeds are sown. What to do…”

Lucifer waited silently for his master to continue--worried that if he said anything, Lucilius would change his mind. For his part, Lucilius seemed to mull this over for a while, one hand on his wound; Lucifer noticed that a faint glow emanated from his palm. Before long he released it, revealing that it had healed completely.

“I know,” said Lucilius finally. “I’ll strip you of your wings, seal away your memories; you’ll be banished to the skydoms above, to live among the skydwellers. And before you start to think that I am showing mercy, know that I will burden you with the task of bringing peace to them--something no mortal or god has ever achieved. You will wallow in futility until the end of time.”

Lucilius dropped the spear to the floor with a clatter.

“Here--this is yours now,” he said. “It will be your sole memento of your life in Canaan. Not that you will remember having had one!”

Lucifer bit his lip, trying to keep from crying--from giving in. From admitting that which his heart deeply feared to be true.

_Lord, what have I done…?_

“On your knees, primarch. Show me your wings.”

Lucifer slowly, painfully, got to his knees. His back stung from where he’d hit the floor, and his master’s magic had left welts on his skin. He revealed his wings, nauseated that this would be the last time he would feel their weight at his back.

Lucilius reached into his robes and produced a dagger.

“None with hands stained in Astral blood may call themselves Supreme Primarch.”

Lucilius walked around to Lucifer’s back. The primarch looked at his hands, still shaking from the rush of the attack. From the magnitude of what he’d done. From the paralyzing fear of the uncertain future that awaited him.

His palms were clean.

Lucifer closed his eyes…


	9. Chapter 9

Djeeta woke with a jolt--eyes flying open, heart pounding in her ears.

_A dream. It was just a dream._

Even as she repeated it to herself, the images she’d seen wouldn’t fade. Before long, she found herself crying--light, silent sobs, trying her best not to wake Vyrn in his basket beside the bed. It wasn’t that anything in the dream had been particularly scarring; she’d seen much more frightening things in real life. But the implications of it, the magnitude, weighed on her even as her tears dried.

Unable to coax herself back to sleep, Djeeta wiped her eyes and sat up.

_Maybe I should find Lucio… I think that was him in my dream._

Djeeta crawled out of bed and stepped into a pair of slippers. She took a lantern with her and headed out into the hall--heading downward, toward deck 3.

On the way there, she rounded a corner and nearly bumped into another crewmate.

“What the--!? Singularity--?”

It was Sandalphon, wearing a nightshirt covered in cute embroidered feathers--yet another of Djeeta’s housewarming gifts. She smiled, briefly, for the opportunity to see him wearing it.

“You can’t sleep either, huh?” she said.

Sandalphon shook his head.

“Bad dream.”

“Me too,” said Djeeta, “It had Lucio in it, I think, so I was gonna go--”

“--tell him about it,” Sandalphon finished for her. “Did we… have the same dream?”

“Was it about Lucio trying to kill Lucilius?”

“And getting banished from Canaan? Yeah,” Sandalphon looked away. “It was actually a pleasant change from the dreams I usually have…”

“That’s… worrying,” said Djeeta.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.

“It’s not fine, but we can talk about it later.” She gently took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go find his room. I think it was this way…”

The two of them continued down the hall, hand in hand. Djeeta couldn’t help smiling to herself: Sandalphon usually shied away from her touch, but she noticed that when they were alone, he seemed to crave it. He kept his fingers twined with hers all the way down to deck 3, and didn’t release her until they’d arrived at Lucio’s door.

Djeeta knocked once, tentatively--then a little louder, in case Lucio was asleep.

“Coming…”

A voice from within. After a few minutes the door opened, and Lucio appeared; in lieu of nightclothes, he seemed to be wearing the undermost layer of his regular getup. He looked both of them over.

“It’s awfully late…” he commented.

“Did we wake you?” asked Djeeta.

Lucio shook his head.

“No, no, I’ve been awake for some time…”

“We, um,” Djeeta looked at Sandalphon, and he nodded to her. “We both had a really weird dream. About you.”

Lucio’s expression softened.

“I know,” he said. “I’m the one who gave you those dreams. I thought it might be easier if you experienced it yourselves than if I tried to explain it all in person…”

“In the middle of the night?” said Sandalphon.

“I had thought you would wait until morning…” Lucio breathed a conciliatory sigh. “Please, come in. I’m sure there is much on your minds.”

Djeeta walked in, taking a look around; this was the first time she’d been to Lucio’s room since he joined the crew. Even after just a few days, he managed to make it look lived-in: his desk was piled with books and scrolls, and star maps hung on the walls. There were even a few hanging decorations over the window--delicate glass ornaments in the shape of stars. It was the kind of little nook Djeeta would have loved to hide away in.

“It looks really good in here,” she commented.

“Thank you.” Lucio met her praise with a warm smile. “It’s been a while since I last had a room to truly call my own.”

Lucio took a seat on the bed, gazing up at the two of them for a while before continuing.

“What you saw in that dream actually happened,” he said. “That was… a memory of my time in Canaan. The only one I’ve been able to recover.”

“Because Lucilius sealed the rest, right?” said Djeeta.

“Yes. The other’s memories as well,” said Lucio, nodding. “That was him--the copy of me who saved my life was the primarch you knew as Lucifer. Lucilius sealed that memory of me, so that the other Lucifer would believe himself to be the original.”

“But this means you were the _real_ Lucifer all along,” said Sandalphon.

“Was I?” said Lucio. “I may have been created first, but I believe the Lucifer you knew was just as much the ‘real’ one as I am. He was the first to take the mantle of Supreme Primarch, while I denied myself the chance. Which of us is ‘real’ depends on what criteria you judge by--this isn’t a contradiction. Just as it’s possible to say that I am and am not Lucifer.”

“Okay,” said Djeeta. She put a hand to her temple, still trying to wrap her head around all this. “So then, your real name is Lucifer too?”

“Indeed,” said Lucio, “But I have not been called by that name in a very long time. I will answer to ‘Lucio’ if that is easier for you.”

He looked away, something complicated in his expression.

“The name ‘Lucifer’ belongs to someone important to you, doesn’t it? I won’t try to take his place…”

For a few minutes, the silence between them was thick enough to slice. Finally, Djeeta stepped forward.

“You’re not taking his place, Lucio. You’re not him. You’re _you_.”

He looked back up at her--she noticed, for the first time, how blue his eyes were.

“I’ve spent the last few days explaining why that statement is inaccurate, but--!”

“Whatever!” said Djeeta, throwing up her hands. “What does it matter whether he’s your copy, or if you have his memories? You’re still your own self, Lucio. And there’s a place in this crew that only _you_ can fill.”

She looked down, clenching her fists slightly.

“You don’t have to be him--you can just be _you!”_

Djeeta’s shoulders began to tremble as she struggled to hold back tears. Sandalphon cautiously put a hand on her back, and this seemed to calm her somewhat.

“Sorry…” she said finally, wiping her eyes. “It’s… been a weird night.”

“I understand,” Lucio replied. “Honestly… your words are a great relief.”

He looked down, folding his hands on his knees.

“I mentioned this to Sandalphon earlier, but… I didn’t want this. Any of this,” he said. “I wish I knew what that man was planning when he sent his memories to me, but he left me next to nothing to go on. Just a legacy that sits on my shoulders no less heavily than on yours.”

Lucio paused, seeming to struggle to find the right words.

“And knowing the truth about myself makes me feel even worse--knowing that he was created to replace me, and now he’s passed his essence back to me as though asking me to continue in his stead…” He grimaced. “It’s selfish, isn’t it? Feeling this way?”

Djeeta shook her head. She walked up to him and gently pulled him into a hug. At first Lucio flinched, startled by her sudden touch--but after a moment he reached up and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist. He took a deep, slow breath, sinking into her embrace. For her part, Djeeta was content to hold him for as long as he needed.

“It’s okay,” she said after a time, whispering into his silver hair. “It’s normal to be a little selfish sometimes. It’s okay to feel like things aren’t fair.”

“... You said so yourself,” Sandalphon piped up, without looking at them. He almost seemed embarrassed. “When you’re in pain… you shouldn’t bottle it up.”

Lucio laughed lightly. He released Djeeta and sat up a little, meeting both the others’ gazes in turn.

“Thank you, both of you,” he said. “I sorely needed to hear that from someone. Er… I apologize for putting you through this so late at night…”

“It’s fine,” said Djeeta. “Better that we got this sorted out. You’ve been dealing with a lot, huh…”

“I suppose I have,” said Lucio. “Trying to reconcile my beliefs with the truth of what I’ve done has been… difficult, to say the least. This on top of everything else…”

“Well, we’re here for you,” said Djeeta. “If you ever need someone to talk through it with you, we’re here. That’s what crewmates are for.”

“Though maybe not in the middle of the night next time,” Sandalphon added.

“Shush,” said Djeeta. “Lucio, was there anything else you needed? It’s getting kinda late.”

“I hate to keep you up even later than I already have, but…” He looked away bashfully. “Will you two stay with me just a little longer?”

Sandalphon and Djeeta traded glances, as if looking for the other’s permission; Djeeta nodded to him.

“I’m good to stay,” she said.

“... I guess I am too,” Sandalphon conceded, finally.

Lucio smiled--that perfect, serene smile that made Djeeta’s heart ache a little bit--and patted the bed next to him.

“Come sit with me, you two. I’ll show my gratitude for your kindness.”

“Sure, okay,” said Djeeta. She took a seat next to him on the bed, careful not to sit too close; he seemed receptive to her hug earlier, but she didn’t want to push any boundaries. Sandalphon sat on the other side of him, with a similar nervous distance--which quickly disappeared as Lucio put his arms around them both.

“Lucio--?” said Djeeta.

The fallen primarch pulled them close to his side, resting his head against Djeeta’s.

“Is this alright?” he asked gently. “After that earlier embrace, I realized I’ve been feeling a bit starved for touch…”

“Yeah…” said Djeeta. She leaned into him a little. “This is nice…”

“Sandalphon?” Lucio looked toward the archangel next to him. Red as a beet, it took Sandalphon a few minutes to form a response.

“Yeah. Fine.”

“Glad to hear it,” said Lucio. “Here… to thank you for your kindness, I will let you in on a little secret. Close your eyes for a moment.”

Djeeta and Sandalphon shut their eyes tightly. For a moment, the room filled with bright light--there was a faint hum, and the sound of bells. Djeeta couldn’t help cracking an eye open just to see what was going on.

Her view was shrouded entirely in white feathers.

Sandalphon gasped from the other end of the bed; evidently he’d taken an early peek as well.

“Your wings--!?”

“Mm,” said Lucio. “Go ahead and open your eyes.”

Djeeta’s eyes flew open, but even then, she was having a little trouble believing what she was seeing. The three of them were wrapped in a curtain of feathers--six enormous wings glowing like the smoldering dawn.

“Are these… from Lucifer, too?” asked Sandalphon.

“Yes,” Lucio answered, “Normally I keep them hidden in the guise of accessories. As you can see, they take up quite a bit of space, and would attract some unwanted attention…”

“They’re beautiful…” Djeeta couldn’t help commenting, mouth agape.

Lucio seemed delighted by her praise. He leaned in, and Djeeta felt his lips on the top of her head. She jumped, almost knocking into him.

“Hm?” Lucio straightened up. “Should I not have?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Djeeta insisted. She truly didn’t mind--in fact, she tended to encourage skinship between crewmates--but he’d caught her off guard, and now it was _her_ turn to flush. “I’m just… surprised you know how to do stuff like that…”

“Please,” Lucio smiled. “Two thousand years spent observing skydwellers, and you think I wouldn’t learn something this simple?”

He reached up to brush a lock of hair away from her forehead before leaning in again, this time laying a soft kiss on her skin. Djeeta couldn’t help grinning.

_Getting kisses from an angel… Ah, if this is a dream, don’t wake me…!_

There was an impatient huff from Lucio’s other side; Sandalphon was feeling a little miffed by the other primarch’s shows of affection. Seeking to rectify this, Lucio leaned over and kissed him delicately on the cheek.

“Hey--!”

“Ah, you don’t want any kisses?” said Lucio, brows knitting.

“More for me,” Djeeta added hopefully.

“No. Yes. Maybe…” Sandalphon looked away. “It’s weird… Lucifer and I never… you know, so--it’s just weird for me, alright?!”

“Weird that my face is the same as his?” said Lucio, something coy in his tone.

“Obviously!!”

“Would you rather I didn’t, then? Kiss you, I mean.”

Sandalphon grumbled a little.

“... you can keep going…” he said, without meeting the other primarch’s gaze. “I think I could get used to it…”

Lucio reached up to guide Sandalphon’s face back to his, laying another grateful kiss on his cheek. Sandalphon shut his eyes, face reddening--but it was over quickly. Lucio was already returning his attentions to Djeeta, laying his lips at the bridge of her nose.

_For some reason, I don’t want this to end…_

Cradled among faintly glowing feathers, trading gentle kisses with people she trusted… Djeeta felt warm, and safe--peaceful, more than anything. Sharing this comfortable moment with them had a bit of a lulling effect; she felt her eyelids growing heavy.

In her sleepiness, Djeeta almost didn’t notice as the primarch’s lips met hers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characterization note: i hc djeeta as being very physically affectionate & touchy-feely with the people she cares about; she usually welcomes affection (platonic and/or romantic) from her crewmates. big on cuddle puddles and polyships--she falls in love easily & hates having to choose between the people she loves. why choose when she could just love everyone? 
> 
> (it doesnt come up in this fic, but i also hc her in a poly relationship with the dragon knights, so)


	10. Chapter 10

Morning dawned. Djeeta opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through the cabin window, catching in the glass ornaments hanging from the window frame and scattering throughout the room. She blinked a little as the room came into focus; it took another minute to realize that this room wasn’t hers. There was someone snoozing in her arms--and from his mess of brown hair, she could identify him as Sandalphon.

_Right… we went to Lucio’s room last night. Guess we fell asleep…_

Sandalphon shifted closer to her, nuzzling into her neck.

“Warm…” he murmured vaguely. Djeeta couldn’t help smiling.

_Ah, maybe I don’t need to move yet…_

She took another look around the room, wondering if Lucio was around; she spotted him sitting in the corner next to the window, eyes on the sky outside. The six giant wings had vanished, taking the form of plush decorations at his back. Seeming to notice that she was awake, Lucio turned his gaze to her and smiled.

“Sleep well?” he asked. Djeeta nodded. “The two of you fell asleep quickly, so I decided to just let you rest here. I hope that wasn’t too forward of me…”

“It’s fine,” said Djeeta. “Um… did _you_ sleep last night?”

“No,” said Lucio. Noticing the look on Djeeta’s face, he added, “There’s no reason to be concerned for me. Primal Beasts can go a long time without sleep, if we must. Besides…” The primarch furtively glanced away. “With so much on my mind, sleep was out of the question…”

“Still thinking about what happened?” Djeeta asked. “The stuff you showed us, I mean.”

Lucio nodded.

“After giving it more thought, I think I’m less bothered by my own actions than by the truth of what I am,” he said. “I’ve always known that I was a primal entity of some kind, but learning that I was created to be a tool to subjugate others… It makes my stomach turn.”

Djeeta wasn’t sure how to respond; all she could come up with to say were useless, empty platitudes. “That’s so messed up” “I can’t imagine how that feels”... Much as she wanted to say something, she couldn’t find words that wouldn’t sound hollow.

“So…” she said finally, carefully, “What are you going to do now?”

The primarch glanced back out the window, something complicated in his expression.

“To create a living being for the sole purpose of being used as a weapon…” he said, “The very idea of Primal Beasts is an affront to everything I value. I will double my efforts to bring about peace in this world, that the Primal Beasts shall never again be used as tools of war…”

He turned back to her, expression warm.

“So that they may find their own quiet moments among the people they care about, just as we have.”

Djeeta couldn’t help smiling.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said. “When you first joined the crew, it didn’t seem like you knew what you wanted to do. It’s good to see you found an answer.”

“Mm,” said Lucio. “In a way, it’s been staring me in the face this whole time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mentioned last night that Lucifer didn’t leave me much to go on,” said Lucio. “I’ll confess that I wasn’t being entirely honest with you. He did leave me one thing--one wish--but at first I didn’t understand what it meant, and it was soon out of mind.”

“And that was…?”

Lucio smiled, as if conceding something.

“‘Take care of Sandalphon.’ That was the final wish he left with me.”

Djeeta glanced down at the primarch still sleeping in her arms, his back gently rising and falling with each breath. Even in a peaceful moment like this one, she found herself revisiting a memory that had haunted her over the last few months…

It had happened quickly. At Canaan, in the room where the Supreme Primarch’s corpse lay, Sandalphon cradling his head in his hands. Though his physical self was beyond saving, Lucifer’s voice had entered Djeeta’s head like a whisper, an echo--a dying wish.

“What a coincidence,” she said finally, glancing back upward. “He told me the same thing.”

“It seems we’ve been tasked with the same mission,” said Lucio. He laughed a little. “Sandalphon must be a troublemaker, if Lucifer asked us both to keep an eye on him.”

“Well, he did try to kill me that one time,” said Djeeta.

“He-- _what?”_

“Sandalphon and I weren’t always this close,” said Djeeta, looking away. “When we first met, we were bitter enemies. He did a lot of really awful things… You can probably find it all in Lucifer’s memories if you’re curious.”

“I see…”

“But stuff happened, and now I wouldn’t give him up for the world,” said Djeeta. She leaned her head on the sleeping primarch’s, careful not to wake him. “He needed someone to tell him that he mattered, and… I guess that kinda thing gets under my skin. Now he’s one of my best friends--not that he’d ever admit it. Funny how the world works, huh?”

“Indeed,” said Lucio. “He seems particularly attached to you, Djeeta. I think Lucifer was right in asking you to look after him.”

“Oh,” Djeeta seemed to realize something. “So… does this mean you _did_ recognize Sandalphon at the theater back then?”

“Ah, no, I didn’t,” said Lucio, somewhat apologetically. “At first it was difficult to access that man’s memories, so I couldn’t connect the name ‘Sandalphon’ to a face--hence why I soon forgot about it. Seeing him introduce himself jogged my memory, so to speak.”

“I guess that makes sense,” said Djeeta. “It worked out in the end, huh?”

“Mm. That the Singularity and the new Supreme Primarch became close friends... It almost seems like fate.”

There was a bit of comfortable silence between them. Djeeta absentmindedly ran her fingers through her companion’s hair. He stirred, but didn’t wake; instead he wrapped his arms around her and breathed a deep sigh.

_Guess he was pretty worn out. Or maybe… he hasn’t been able to sleep this soundly in a while? In that case, I better let him sleep…_

Djeeta glanced back up at Lucio, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, we might be here a while.”

He laughed at this; hand darting to his mouth as if to hide his teeth.

“Take as long as you need.”

Lucio walked over to the bed, bending down to speak more quietly to her.

“I may not be the same as him… no, I am not the same. But you’ve reminded me that there’s something only I can do. To that end--I’ll continue watching over you both.”

He leaned in, laying a gentle kiss on Djeeta’s forehead.

“Now rest, you two. The hour is still early; take your time.”

“What time _is_ it?” Djeeta asked.

“Just after seven.”

“Wait, seriously?” Djeeta frowned. “Yeah, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Not a morning person, then?”

“Noooope.”

“Ah, that’s a shame,” said Lucio. “Sharing the dawn with someone close to you… there’s nothing quite like it.”

With that thought hanging in the air, Lucio turned to leave. He shut the cabin door quietly behind him, and in his wake Djeeta found herself flushing like a schoolgirl.

_How the hell is he this smooth? It’s like he’s not even trying…_

Was it Djeeta’s imagination, or did the room almost seem colder without him there? She pulled the blankets up a little higher, settling into the pillows--and as she did so, she noticed that her shirt had gotten damp.

“Sandalphon?”

The archangel didn’t answer, but his shoulders began to quiver a little.

“Were you actually awake that whole time?”

He sniffled.

“Yeah…”

“You should’ve said something,” said Djeeta, rubbing his back.

“I didn’t want to interrupt…” Sandalphon had to work to get the words out, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. “It seemed like a conversation that would be better had without me.”

“Well, maybe so,” said Djeeta, “But still. Say something next time, alright?”

Sandalphon nodded. He drew her a little closer, pouting.

“Lucifer… that jerk… Telling both of you to look after me, like I’m some child… I can take care of myself…”

Even as he said it, he hiccupped a little. Djeeta couldn’t help smiling.

“Yeah, yeah… Just cry it all out, okay?”

Sandalphon heaved a heavy sigh, finally letting his tears flow without restraint. Djeeta kept rubbing his back, gently, content to let him take as long as he needed. They’d wept together often, in the first few weeks after what happened at Canaan; a show of vulnerability that they rarely allowed for anyone else. This marked the first time he’d cried in her arms, however--the physically closest they’d ever been.

After a while his sobs died down; he seemed to compose himself, and sat up. His eyes were red and puffy, face streaked with tears--in short, he was a mess.

“... sorry for falling asleep on you…” he said, after a time. “And… thank you, Djeeta.” He looked away, as if to hide the color gathering in his cheeks. “For being here.”

“Not a problem,” said Djeeta. “What’re friends for?”

He laughed quietly, a wry smile on his lips.

“Friends, huh…?”

“Oh, no you don’t,” said Djeeta. “Are you seriously going to try to tell me we’re not friends, after all that?”

“Nonsense,” said Sandalphon, immediately assuming the defensive. “You seem determined to call me your friend no matter what I say, so there’s no longer any point to my objecting.”

“Uh-huh. Admit it: you like being friends with me.”

“Never.”

“You _like_ being here on the Grandcypher.”

“Even if I _did_ enjoy being here, which I don’t, you make me question my decision to join you at least once a day.”

“Only once a day? I must be losing my touch.”

Sandalphon snorted, in spite of himself; Djeeta grinned triumphantly. Making him laugh genuinely was nearly impossible, so she’d take her victories where she could get them.

“We should probably get going,” she said, “This _is_ Lucio’s room, and all…”

“Actually…” Sandalphon lay back down next to her. “Can we… stay like this a little longer?”

Djeeta knew she should probably raise an objection. This wasn’t their room, they both had things they should be doing--she could think of endless excuses.

But was she going to turn down more cuddles from an archangel?

Absolutely not.

“Alright,” she said. “Only a little while, okay?”

“Of course. Only a little while…”

He shifted slightly to be closer to her, and she put an arm around his back. Sandalphon closed his eyes, touching his forehead to hers gently. Djeeta breathed a contented sigh, taking in his scent--he always smelled faintly of coffee. She liked that about him.

She knew it was selfish…  but she almost wanted that “little while” to last forever.

* * *

_To Lucifer,_

_It’s been a while now since you left. So much has happened, it’s been hard to process it all. I still miss you more than anything, but… I’ve found someone who will hold me the way you once did, in that shaded garden. Before my jealousy and anger took those peaceful times away._

_Nothing could ever replace you. I know that truth deep in my heart. No one could ever be quite the person you were, for me._

_But for now… she will be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the epilogue!


	11. Epilogue

Months have passed since the second calamity that threatened the skydom; since the fateful battle at Canaan. News of the battle’s result circulated as whispers on the wind--before long, there wasn’t a single primal in Phantagrande that wasn’t aware of what had happened. With Lucifer gone and his replacement severely weakened, there arose an uneasiness among the primals. Without anyone to lead the archangels and stabilize the world, their future was uncertain.

And yet, rumors began to spread around the skydom….

_“The Supreme Primarch still lives.”_

The rumors even reached a small pub in a remote corner of Phantagrande; a particular favorite of ruffians and thieves. Keeping distant from the rough-looking loiterers and conspicuous customers, a pair of men dressed in black sat at corner table away from the door. One lifted a glass to his lips, his hood obscuring his face.

“So, what do you think?” his companion asked, lazily stirring his own drink.

“About?”

“About the rumors--what else?”

“Laughable. Younger primals are slower on the uptake, it seems,” the hooded man mused, setting his glass back down. “Of _course_ the Primal Beasts do not know death. What use is a weapon that expires?”

“I mean yeah, I _know_ that.” The other man sipped from his drink. “Y’think we should be worried, though? You know--about the Singularity and her cute little angel friend finding out.”

“Hm. You’re right, it would be a problem for us if that information were to become common knowledge. We need them to remain ignorant for as long as possible.”

“Uh-huh. Or, we’ll just have to find sleeping beauty before they do.”

“Any progress on that front?”

“Don’t you worry about it, Bubs.” The man glanced over to the chair next to him, on which sat a considerably bulky suitcase--large enough to hold a person. “I’ve got it all tied up. I’m sure when the time is right, the Supreme Primarch will come when called.”

The hooded man followed his companion’s gaze, frowning.

“I hope you’re right about this, Belial. Otherwise _you’ll_ be the next to spend eternity asleep.”

“Hey, hey, no need for threats,” said Belial coyly, “Save that kind of talk for the bedroom, Bubs.”

_“You’re_ one to talk.”

The hooded figure downed what was left of his drink and set the empty glass back down on the table. He swept the room with his eyes, noticing as several other customers averted their gaze from his.

“We should be going,” he said. “It isn’t wise for us to linger here.”

“Fine by me. This place is lame--no excitement at all.” Belial emptied his own glass and set it back down with a _clunk_. He stood up and retrieved the bulky suitcase. “I’ll get a couple of other rumors going, in the meantime. Something even more juicy. If skydwellers and primals have one thing in common, it’s a thirst for gossip--soon all this Supreme Primarch stuff will be out of mind.”

“It had better be,” said the hooded figure. He also rose, wary of the people around him. “I’ll contact you when it’s next time to meet.”

“Yeah, yeah… see ya, Bubs.”

They left separately, wary of being followed--but it seemed the ruffians’ interest in them was only temporary. Some time after his companion took his leave, Belial stepped out into the night air, suitcase in hand. He turned his eyes to the sky, following the lights of airships in the darkness above. A sly grin spread across his lips.

“You can be patient for me _just_ a little longer, can’t you, Singularity?” he said. “I promise we’ll get to play again soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! This was just a fun little fic, but I had fun writing it, and I'm glad I was able to get it done!
> 
> Some notes on the lore I drew from while trying to piece it all together:  
> \- Lucio's origin/much of his characterization was inspired by [Eden's journal description](https://gbf.wiki/Eden). That was the first thing that made me think Lucio may not be entirely what he seems.  
> \- Dark Angel Olivia's 2nd fate episode also briefly covers the same scene as Lucio's introduction, and she senses that there's something off about him. (Text [here](https://gbf.wiki/Olivia/Lore#Skill) on gbf.wiki)  
> \- Lucifer's last request for Djeeta - "Take care of Sandalphon" - is I think something that happens in canon, but I haven't quite unlocked the quest that establishes that... (I've only seen screencaps on twitter, and I can't find em again, rip)  
> \- The epilogue draws from [this particular bit](https://twitter.com/cuteribbons/status/981646925559721984), which I believe comes from way late in the game's story (around ch 93+). I haven't reached that point yet either, whoops... Anyway, when I saw that tweet i was like "oh god DAMN it" but my bf suggested that maybe it didn't have to ruin my whole fic, bc the characters don't have to know that--and thus, the epilogue happened lmao...  
> \- There's also a reference to Belial's lines in the epilogue of Paradise Lost; he mentions recovering a body with no head. I'll let you take that as you will.  
> \- (side note; a reader pointed out that Beelzebub _does_ mention having the power to kill the immortal in Paradise Lost.... which I'd completely forgotten about when I saw the above tweet, rip. I think I'm going to stand by the fic's ultimate implication that Lucifer isn't 100% dead, simply because I'm not sure what they planned to use his corpse for... )
> 
> Anyway--thanks again for following along! Im probably gonna switch fandom gears for a bit, but I'm definitely not short on Granblue ideas, haha. There will probably be more where this comes from!


End file.
